Hostage Negotiations
by Poison's Ivy
Summary: There are things you should never learn in school. Scam/Sam. Dedicated to Cresenta's Lark!
1. The Attack

**Title: Hostage Negotiations  
Summary: School never was fun. This event just makes it worse than before.  
Pairing: Scam/Sam  
DEDICATIONS: MERRY CHRISTMAS CRESENTA'S LARK! THIS FIC IS FOR YOU!!!!**

**NOTE: This is a two shot. The next chapter will be up in a couple of days.**

**INSPIRED BY THE HOUSE EPISODE: Last Resort

* * *

**"ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS! LOCK ALL DOORS AND WINDOWS! THIS IS A LOCKDOWN! THERE IS A CRIMINAL IN THE BUILDING. THIS IS NOT A DRILL, I REPEAT! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!"

Chaos ensued between the students in each classroom. Teachers and students ran around in frenzy, locking the doors and the windows and pulling the blinds down. Everyone crouched down behind a desk or a wall where no one could see them, hoping that the danger would pass. There were a few students who, of course, took our their phones and began texting, whether it be to their parents or their friends.

Then, the lights went off and everyone became silent.

Not even a footstep could be heard in the hallways.

Everyone took shaky breaths, including Sam, who wished she could do more than sit there and hope. She knew she had to call Jerry and tell him what happened, but too many people would hear her.

_Maybe the danger will pass. _

She knew that was an idiotic thought. She herself faced danger on a weekly basis; danger doesn't go away until you make it go away.

Doing nothing did exactly that: nothing.

Five minutes passed with Sam's hands shaking to call Jerry.

_Maybe Clover or Alex called him. _

She had no idea. Of all the days for her phone to die on her… Neither Clover nor Alex were in the same room as her, so she was on her own here.

Barely anyone moved, knowing that this time it was real. This wasn't a drill.

It was real.

Sam sighed quietly, and then looked up to find one student walking as if nothing was happening. He walked towards the front of the room, where the teacher was. She quietly told him to sit down, this wasn't a game, but he pretended not to hear her. She told him the same thing again, but he ignored her. The other students around the teacher began trying to pull him down by grabbing his legs, telling him that he'd be the death of them all.

Sam looked towards the front of the room where the commotion was happening, and Sam realized that she didn't recognize this student. Although she couldn't see the face, she didn't know too many people in this class who were well built. He was in their class? She brought her head forward to try to get a better glimpse of him, and sighed when she saw the face. It was the face of one of the football players, Zach, who usually joked around in class with the other two players who were in there.

_What is he doing? _She thought as she saw that people had a hard time getting him to budge. The teachers sighed and stood up from her spot, and walked closer to the student who backed up from the teacher to the middle of the room where everyone had a better view of him.

"That is enough!"

The student began to chuckle while students looked at him perplexed. Did he not realize that he should be quiet and sitting down where no one can see him?

"Yes you're right."

Sam's eyes widened as a horrible thought came to her.

_That's … that's not Zach's voice._

"Enough is enough."

_That's, that's not him!_

"Zach" took his hand out of his pocket, the same hand that was resting in his pocket since he stood up.

And with his hand, came out a gun.

A string of curses came out from the mouths of most students, while most stood up and proceeded to run towards "Zach". He laughed again when the teacher tried to get the gun away from him, but he only held his hand up and kept it far away from the teacher's reach.

_Zach's not that tall. _

Sam herself had stood up and was walking to Zach from behind. Many students were telling her to sit down, but she knew what they didn't: she was a spy who was more than capable of fighting.

As if he knew she was coming, "Zach" grabbed her arm from behind and pulled her to him, and then whacked the teacher on the head with the gun, knocking her unconscious. Girls screamed knowing that the danger outside wasn't as dangerous as the danger inside.

"Don't move or I'll shoot.'

The students stopped in their tracks when the barrel of the gun met Sam's neck as he pulled her closer to him, her back touching his chest.

"Zach, listen man." One of his friends started to say quietly. "You don't have to do this."

"If I was Zach, no I wouldn't."

_That voice… it's .. it's…_

"But I'm not Zach."

Expertly giving his other hand the gun all while holding Sam in place, he reached for his neck and began pulling at the mask that was there. Brown hair replaced blonde and soon Sam herself began gasping as she realized whose hands her life was in.

And she grew deathly afraid knowing that he wouldn't hesitate to kill her.

"Who… who are you?", asked someone in a terrified voice.

"Ask her." He said smirking, pushing the gun deeper into her skin. "She would know."

Outraged, she cried, "No I don't!" She gasped when his hold on her became tighter, making it hard for her to breathe.

His lips touched her ear and he whispered, "You know very well what I can do to you and your silly, little classmates. I suggest you shut up."

She kept silent but continued to struggle, and he smirked knowing that alone, she was no match for him.

"All right, listen, whoever you are…" One of the "tough" guys started to speak, hoping they could gain control of the situation. "Let go of her… we'll do whatever you want, just let go of her."

He leaned against a desk, dragging Sam along with him, and scoffed. "I'll tell you now that I'm not an idiot and stupid tricks aren't going to work on me."

"W-what do you want?" One of the cheerleaders asked from the side, hiding behind her friends.

"How nice of you to ask." He said smirking. He dragged the gun up Sam's cheek and to her forehead, and spoke again. "I want my questions answered, and a few secrets to be revealed from WOOHP. You all," he said, pointing to them with the gun, (and smirked when they flinched and moved back), and spoke once more, "may not know who they are, but she does." He said, poking her in the forehead with the barrel of the gun.

Sam sighed, knowing that Scam would stop at no end to reveal her own secret.

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

Denial was a wonderful thing, even though the two of them knew it wasn't true. She could tell by the way his hand gripped her body tighter that he wasn't pleased with her answer, and he could tell by her glare that she wasn't happy with the hints he was giving away about her identity.

"I'm sure you don't."

She hated the way his voice was laced with mockery and an underlining tone of deceit. What she needed to focus on was getting the rest of the kids out of here and getting rid of Scam.

Scam smirked again, feeling a sense of fulfillment as he held his enemy at gunpoint, knowing that with one little push he would get rid of her forever.

But he wouldn't do that. No, no, he was having too much _fun _to do such a _horrible _thing. He would get her to reveal every secret WOOHP had, as well as her own secrets.

And her not telling wouldn't be an option especially since surely, she cared for her own classmates, did she not? She would be responsible for the death of 30 of them.

"Now, listen carefully." Scam started to say, once again dragging the gun down Sam's face to her neck. His eyes drifted towards the few students who were trying to peek through the windows. "I am fully aware that there will be a SWAT team outside this room in about… five to fifteen minutes or so, give or take, but I'll let you be the ones to tell _them _that I've rigged the walls of this classroom to shoot whoever is in target range. You," he said, motioning his head towards the cheerleader who had spoken before, "Take out your phone, and give it to Sam over here." The cheerleader nodded, wincing when Scam pointed the gun at her, and shakily she took her phone out of her purse, and then slowly walked towards Sam and handed the phone to her.

"Take the phone Sam."

Sam sighed and took the phone, nodding towards the cheerleader, Stephenie, as if to say that it's okay.

"Now call WOOHP."

Sam froze with the phone open in her hand. WOOHP. WOOHP?

"Call WOOHP or I'll shoot that girl over… there."

He moved his gun to face another girl hiding behind in a corner, who screamed when the gun was aimed at her. Scam smirked. "What's your name?"

The girl opened her mouth to speak, thinking that he would shoot her if she didn't comply, and said, "Ange—"

"Oh wait I don't care." He said, interrupting the girl, and then glanced at Sam. "But I'm sure Sam does, right Sam?" Sam sighed and closed her eyes, wishing the nightmare to go away. "Because if nameless over there dies, it's all Sam's fault because _Sam_ wouldn't do what I said.

"Right?"

Silence was all that could be heard. No one would want to blame Sam, but they knew that many would if the girl died.

"Now call WOOHP Sam."

Sam sighed, knowing that she would have to sacrifice her secret in order to let everyone go out alive.

She shakily picked up the phone—

"You're just a coward!"

Everyone's eyes turned to a boy in the back, who was slowly stepping forward.

"Anthony—", another girl started to say, trying to stop him from trying to be a hero.

"You're hiding behind her!"

Scam raised an eyebrow. "Did you hear that Sam?" He asked, turning his head towards her. "He thinks I'm a coward."

"Anthony, shut up." Sam said through clenched teeth. "He'll kill you."

Scam nodded. "Yes Anthony." Said Scam in a mocking tone. "Listen to the girl who's IQ is much higher than yours."

Anthony's face turned red. "SHUT UP!"

"What witty comebacks—"

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A COWARD!", roared Anthony, who was more than ready to attack Scam. He ran forward and was going to lunge at him when—

BAM!

"AHH!"

Screams filled the room as Anthony fell to the floor clutching his shoulder. Whimpers came from his mouth and Scam chuckled, staring at the barrel and admiring it.

"Oops, my bad. I **missed**."

"How could you do that!" and other similar cries filled the room. Sam elbowed him in the chest, crying, and screamed, "NO!" She struggled to get out of his grasp again, knowing that other students were going to get hurt because of her, and she couldn't live with that. She kicked and hit him, yet it was no use, since Scam wouldn't budge.

Scam scowled.

"All of you should shut your mouths unless you want me to give him a matching bullet on the other side."

Everyone quieted down immediately, save for Anthony who was still whimpering.

"Now call WOOHP Sam." He said through clenched teeth. "This is the last time I'm going to say it."

She nodded and quickly called WOOHP, and a secretary spoke into the receiver, who said, "Welcome to WOOHP Accounting Offices, may I help you?"

Sam felt a few tears fall from her eyes, and shakily she said, "T-This is Agent Number 738S-9388S." She gulped. "This is emergency number 115, p-password RFG0293LPO, and I need to speak with the boss immediately."

"One minute please."

Sam gripped the phone in her hand, the barrel of the gun feeling even warmer than her skin than before.

"What's the code?"

She knew this was regular procedure for when an agent called WOOHP through a cell phone, probably for reasons that their X-Powder wouldn't work or they didn't have access to it. She would have to speak a memorized code for a few seconds while a voice recognizer would scan the wavelengths of her voice.

She sighed. "TRH92F203DVBM27394ESWL00284812."

She never thought she would have to use that code.

_Why didn't Scam make me use my X-Powder? It would have made things a lot easier._

As if he read her mind, he whispered into the ear she using for the phone.

"It's too much fun to hold you as a hostage… I don't want to let _you_ go, now do I?"

Again with the mockery. She hated that word now.

"Confirmed. Welcome Samantha. I will connect you to Jerry."

She sighed again, tears streaming down her cheeks. She didn't even bother to look up at the other students, who were probably giving her looks of confusion, looks of betrayal.

"Sam? What's going on?" By the sound of his voice she could tell that he knew something was wrong, especially since she wasn't using her X-powder to contact him.

"Jerry, Scam—"

"Hi Jerry!" Scam said, interrupting her explanation. "How's life been?"

"Scam! Where is Sam?"

He smirked, pushing the gun against Sam's neck. "Sam is safe in my loving embrace. She's also at gunpoint but don't worry! She's **perfectly** safe."

"Let go of me Scam." She whispered through clenched teeth, but he ignored her and continued to speak to Jerry.

"Scam!"

"Listen carefully _Jerry_." Scam said, voicing his hatred of him by placing all his anger into his name. "I have 30 students, including your _precious_ Samantha, and an unconscious teacher since she was more bothersome than anything, at gunpoint. If you want them alive, I expect to hear 31 secrets of WOOHP. One _real _secret equals one living human. I'll be nice and count a royal pardon for myself as two people. And don't think I won't kill them. I'll be more than happy to get rid of 30 annoying brats."

Jerry was silent.

"Let me go Scam."

"You'd rather me hold someone else at gunpoint instead?"

She grew silent as well.

"Well Jerry?" Scam said, hugging Sam closer to him. "Stop trying to think of a plan. Stop trying to tap this line. I'm in a fucking classroom. It's not hard to find me. If you don't answer in the next five seconds, I will shoot Miss Nameless over there." He said, pointing to the same girl in the corner who started screaming."

Scam glared at her. "Shut up."

"5, 4, 3, 2—"

"Okay!" Jerry said quickly. "… What do you want to know?"

"No, first I want a royal pardon for all the crimes I committed in the past, and one for all the crimes I **will **commit in the future. Two people."

_But not in the present…_ Sam thought. "Jerry, say yes."

Jerry gulped. "Four people. Those are two different pardons which require four people to go free."

Scam sighed. "I suppose I can't argue with that, right Sam?" He said, giving her a fake smile. She was going to say nothing but he pointed the gun at a boy in her class, and she quickly nodded.

"All right Scam. Full pardon for crimes you committed in the past and full pardon for crimes you … will commit… in the future. Now let four kids go."

"Hmm… Scam thought, putting his head on Sam's shoulder. "Do you mind if I do so Sam. Of course not." He said, not giving her a choice. "My _dear_ Samantha… I'll be so kind as to let **you **pick the four people who can go free."

She pursed her lips. "How kind of you." She looked at the class. "Anthony…" She said, referring to the guy who was shot before. "Um… Angela." She said. Angela sighed in relief. She was the girl in the back corner who Scam kept pointing his gun at. She looked around the classroom, mentally conversing with the students. Most (guys) motioned their heads towards the girls. "Uh… Stephenie and…" She shrugged. "Riti."

The four people (with Anthony being helped by one of the girls) moved towards the front of the room.

"Stop."

Everyone grew silent, afraid that he would go back on his word.

Scam lifted one leg and placed it over Sam's legs, since she was, at this point, sitting on his left leg. He put the gun in his left hand and it pointed upward, aiming for Sam's chin. His right hand went into his pocket, and he pulled out a small remote and pressed a button.

Instantly, 30 guns, (10 on each wall), came out of the walls and pointed at the kids who started screaming again.

"Try **ANYTHING**," he threatened, "and those guns will sense it and shoot."

He stood up, bringing Sam up with him, and walked towards the windows. "Open it." He said to Riti, who nodded and tried to open the window with her shaking hands.

"Try anything and I will push you out."

She began crying and nodded, opening the window.

"Tell the people down below that everyone is being held at gunpoint right now."

The Indian girl did as he said, and they had to wait ten minutes for the police and firefighters to bring some tarpaulin out and unravel it so that the students could jump on it. The three girls did, (although they needed a ladder for Anthony), and Scam went back to his previous sitting area, with Sam in tow.

Jerry, being on the phone the whole time, asked with anger, "What else Scam?"

He smirked, knowing fully well that all control was in his hands.

"Now, I want full pardon for all my crimes occurring in the present. I know this little witch here," he nudged at Sam, "was thinking that I hadn't said that."

His mouth drifted closer to her ear. "I know you."

She gulped, blinking. _Ignore him. Ignore him. Ignore him_. She chanted in her head.

_Ignore his close proximity._

Jerry was silent again, knowing that they had lost their chance to catch Scam.

He gulped.

"…Fine."

_No! _Sam thought, but there was nothing she could do. With her and her classmates held at gunpoint, there was nothing she could do.

"Two more people Scam."

He shrugged. "Nah, I'm tired of getting up. Sam agrees with me, right Sam? Of course she does."

"Tim—"

"Make me two more offers and I'll reconsider my decision."

Sam sighed, knowing the fact that they, meaning her and Jerry, could not trust a criminal, especially _Scam _of all people.

_This is hopeless._

"… What offers would you like?"

_Poor Jerry. _She thought as she heard how strained his voice was.

"Access to all of WOOHP's technology. It cannot be tampered with, it cannot be bugged, because trust me when I say **I will know** and that I will not hesitate to come back," he said, gripping Sam's body tighter, "And kill your _precious Sam_."

_I hate him!_

Jerry sighed. "Deal."

_He needs more time. I have to stall him. _

"That counts as two people, right Scam?" She asked him, trying to let Jerry do whatever it was he needed to do.

But when he turned his head to face her…

She didn't know what happened. As if time stopped itself, she couldn't move her eyes from him, as if some unnatural force was at work and was pushing her to him.

… _Wha…? _

He said nothing as he stared back at her. The class could not see how mesmerized she was by his face, his stare, his eyes… she couldn't tear her own away from his for some unknown reason.

_Stop. Stop! _

It wouldn't stop.

His lips curled into a smirk, and he opened his mouth to speak, breaking whatever connection they had made.

"Yes."

She tossed her head away from his, focusing her gaze on the ground. "Four people are enough to get off your lazy ass."

She couldn't stand how there were 27 people watching his next move.

His mouth was pressed to the base of her neck, letting her feel his the smirk that had donned his face. He dragged his lips to her ear, and whispered into it.

"That's not good behavior for a person held hostage.

_Oh God…_

"Especially when _you _know what I'm capable of…"

She closed her eyes and wished the nightmare to go away.

"Listen to what I say if you want anyone in this room to stay alive."

_He _was her nightmare.

"You may not care for your own life as much, and that's because you're used to taking risks. You know how to get out of a situation like this alive."

She needed to wake up.

"But _they _don't."

He was right; she needed to wake up from her stupor, get out, and help them.

"For all you know… you could end up dead at the end of this day, whether it be dying fighting, or dying **in my arms**."

Even if this was a nightmarish situation, she needed to do her job.

"That's part of your job."

She was a spy.

"But you know what?"

She needed to stop fooling around and stop Scam.

"I don't have to kill you Sam."

This may have been a nightmare…

"So I won't."

…But this wasn't a dream.

* * *

**Remember, this was only the first chapter. Part 1 of a two shot. (Hopefully)**

**DEDICATIONS: TO **_**Cresenta's Lark**_**, I hope you liked this!!**

**Please review!**

**Love,**

**Ivy**


	2. The Escape

**Gulp. This hasn't been updated in a year. Please forgive me.

* * *

**

The other students were cowering in the classroom, all huddling against each other for support. All of them were frightened, scared that they would die today. Each of them had a look of pure terror, something that only made the criminal in front of them amused.

Michelle Gottlieb, a brunette senior who never noticed Sam before, suddenly realized that her life was being held in Sam's hands.

_'If she gets me killed, I swear I will find a way to get my revenge.'_ She thought angrily, not caring that she should want to stay on Sam's good side. It didn't matter if Sam hated her or not; the criminal who was holding her would have the last say.

_'But then again..._' She realized that Sam somehow knew this terrorist. Oh my God... maybe she was even part of this whole plan! It would make sense! She knew everything about that woop place, or whatever it was called (1). Oh Gosh... maybe she didn't call them! Maybe she called for backup and then men in armor would come here and shoot them all and they would die and she wasn't READY to die yet! She needed to get a degree in medicine and pay for her little brother's college tuition and--

No. She thought angrily. She would NOT die here. If anything, she was going to be the one to save everyone, and if she had to, kill off Sam and her accomplice.

Michelle gulped before slowly scooting over to her other friends. When the criminal's attention wasn't on her, she would tell them her plan. After all, gun or not, 26 people against 2 were more than enough to take them down. There was strength in numbers after all.

She glanced at the evil couple again, rolling her eyes as she saw him touch Sam. Ugh, they were disgusting, shameless. She didn't even want to be near them, and that wasn't because he had a gun.

Finally, after watching him molest her (because it really did look like that) his attention was taken away from them.

Yes! Here was her chance!

"Psst. Guys." She whispered, keeping an eye on the two people in the front. "I have a feeling Sam is in on this whole thing." She ignored the looks of disbelief on her classmates' faces, and continued. "We have to take them both down."

"Are you trying to be funny Michelle?" One of the jocks asked. Michelle rolled her eyes. He just had a soft spot for the girl who helped him get an A on the test. Figures.

"No. I'm serious." She said, making sure to keep an eye on the couple. "How else does Sam know about that woohp thing?"

"Who cares? It's helping us get out of here", whispered Casey, a smart but quiet girl. Michelle turned to Casey while still keeping her eyes on the revolting couple in the front. Ugh, she was getting nauseous.

"I care! This whole thing could have been planned by the two of them, and we can't do anything about it because we're scared Sam might get hurt!" _Duh_, she thought in her mind.

"Yes, that's why she's trying to help us get out of here. That makes total sense", Casey said, rolling her eyes at Michelle's absurd suspicions.

"She could be LYING! It's not like it hasn't happened before…" Michelle forced herself to whisper again, knowing that she was getting too loud. "She's always disappearing off to somewhere anyway… with her two friends. If that's not suspicious I don't know what is."

Casey crossed her arms and glared at Michelle. This was getting ridiculously annoying. "Oh yea, like you haven't cut any classes at all Ms. Goody-Two-Shoes."

Michelle turned to Casey and was about to retort when someone else placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Listen Michelle." The same jock from before, Rick, said, "You heard the guy. He could have easily let go of Sam and could have taken someone else but she didn't leave. Why? Because she wasn't going to put someone else's life in danger just to save her own." Michelle turned silent and bowed her head down. Rick continued. "She could have easily picked herself as one of the few people allowed to escape. But did she do that? No."

Casey and Rick looked at each other before letting their attention turn back to Michelle, who was quiet.

"She's not in on this whole mess; she's trying to get us out. Now shut up with the stupid suspicions because it's doing nothing but making _you _look bad."

Michelle crossed her arms and looked away from the students, and opted to glare at the wall instead. "He's just molesting her anyway; it's disgusting." She grumbled to herself.

"All right, your precious Sam has convinced me to let go of four more people. How terribly exciting!" How coincidental it was that Scam spoke after Michelle was done voicing her suspicions, wasn't it?

"But this time, **I **get to pick the people."

Sam gulped indiscreetly, not wanting Scam to know how terrified she actually was…

_26 people left… _She thought. The number was too high to be a relief.

With Sam in his hold, Scam's eyes scanned the classroom, watching the kids flinch every time he laid his eyes on one of them. He inwardly smirked knowing he was the one in control. He was the one who decided who lived and who would die.

It was a nice feeling.

He stared at the girl who he heard making comments about him before. Now, he hardly counted touching someone who didn't **mind **being touched as molestation. He knew Sam and he knew what she was thinking at all times.

It was like they had a _connection_. A connection that he made, a connection that he controlled, and a connection he would mold into a bond between them.

_He always did feel closer to her than anyone else. _

"You", he said, looking directly at Michelle who wasn't afraid to glare at him. Hah. How amusing. "What's your name?" He asked, trying to make her think that he was going to let her go. Soon, she would be free to tell everyone that she thinks Sam is in on this terrorist attack, and Sam is on his side.

Well, he couldn't have that now, could he? As much as he wanted Sam on his side, he knew she would come to him willingly. He did not need this stupid girl interrupting fate.

"Michelle", she said, feeling exactly what Scam wanted her to feel. She was going to get out. Soon, she would spread her suspicions to the police, and then they would not hesitate to capture Sam as well as the terrorist who she was working with.

Michelle stood up, but Scam frowned, (inside he was laughing, for he knew she would do this), and said, "Why are you getting up?"

"… Aren't you letting me go?" She asked, now unsure of her actions.

Scam smirked, chuckling as he spoke, "Of course not. Whatever made you think that?"

Michelle's face was one of shock. What? He wasn't letting her go? But then why did he ask her name?

Scam continued speaking, "I was **going **to say that the four people sitting next to Michelle get to leave."

_You stupid girl. You actually might be worse than Clover. _

Rick, Casey, and two others, Justin and Christina stood up, glancing at each other and staring at Michelle's shocked face. She was still standing, her face etched with surprise and disbelief.

He wasn't letting her go? But she was so sure… she had to get out free! She had to!

"Go on. Leave."

The four people nodded at Scam and gave Sam one last look of sympathy, those people being Rick and Casey who had stood up for her when Michelle was spurting out crazy ideas. Who was going to stop Michelle now?

"Can we take our teacher?" Christina, a brunette, meekly asked, concerned for her teacher's health.

Scam sighed when he looked at the unconscious teacher. "I don't know. Can you?"

"…" Christina said nothing, while Justin pulled at her hand. This was not the safest time to ask for their teacher's safety.

"Scam it's only fair." Sam whispered to him, knowing that he _sometimes _took her advice. His right hand was holding hers in a tight grip, and she gulped before maneuvering her hand out of his grip, only to intertwine his fingers with hers.

_She was going to burn her hand off later. _

"You don't know how badly you hurt her." She gulped before speaking again, "_Please_ let them take her."

Scam was quiet while next to her, taking in her words. She even laced her fingers with his, how sweet. She must really want her teacher to leave.

_She just wants one less person to worry about._

_Hm, I might as well. She's not going to have many choices later on anyway._

"Fine."

Sighing in relief, (both Sam and Christina), the two boys Rick and Justin went over to pick up their unconscious teacher. They carried her to the window and soon went down, disappearing from sight.

21 people left.

Sam sighed, tired and stressed out at the decisions she and Jerry had to make.

Why did this have to happen? Why? Of all the places…

Of all the people.

Scam knew she would bend over backwards to save innocent people. She was just lucky enough to get him to let go of more people for less pardons and less wishes.

_21 more people. _

"Anything else Scam?" Jerry's voice echoed throughout the room, and Sam realized how tired he sounded. No wonder… He was being forced to give up everything he believed in, just to save people that Scam counted as targets.

"Of course there's more Jerry! You didn't think the show would be over did you?" Scam said, pretending to be excited.

_That asshole, _Sam thought, _this is all fun and games for him. _

"Hm, I want…", Scam said, playing with Sam's hand and lightly massaging it. Sam glanced down at her hand, realizing that he was massaging it in such a … comforting way… as if he wanted to soothe her of her stress, despite being the person who was causing all her problems.

_It's… kind of working? _

_What am I thinking? He wants to kill people off and here I am thinking he's nice enough to massage my hand. _

"Hm, you know what I want? I want my security system back. I built it; there should be no reason for it to be used against me."

_And that's the reason why you hate him Sam. Stop thinking stupid thoughts. _

"… F-fine." Sam frowned when she heard Jerry's voice. It was as if he aged 10 years since this hostage negotiation started. It was as if he gave up all hope for this situation…

_I don't blame him. _

_Stop this Jerry. I'll deal with Scam, just stop! _

"How many people Scam?" Jerry asked tiredly, but he wouldn't give up now. There were lives at stake.

"Two." Scam stated, leaning his chin on Sam's shoulder, but Sam turned her head quickly, leaving centimeters between their faces. Her hair blocked the classroom from seeing how close both of their faces were from each other, and for that, Sam was grateful.

She gulped, and forced herself to speak. "Five."

"Two."

"Five."

"Two."

"Five Scam."

He smirked, not bothering to move his face farther away from her. "You're very persistent aren't you Sam?"

"The security system is a big thing Scam. Five people." She whispered, glaring at him with narrowed eyes.

Silence ensued between the two of them, who had momentarily forgotten about Jerry, about WOOHP, about the 21 other people in the room. Scam studied her face, the way she was determined to let five people go, the way she had a slight blush on her face thanks to their close proximity to each other.

He smirked, and leaned back, "Fine, five people. Five people, get up and leave, unless your name is Michelle." He smiled at the girl who was glaring at him. She tried going against him and Sam, it's only fair that she drove herself crazy with anxiety.

_16. _

After five people stood and climbed down the ladder near the window, (Sam didn't know any of their names), Sam looked around. She sighed; half the room was gone. Half the people were safe.

Would she be able to protect the other half?

Sam stared at the phone that connected her to Jerry, that helped the hostages get out, that helped Scam get what he wanted. Using the phone as a source of distraction helped her ignore Scam's arm that was curled left her hand and was curled around her waist now. She felt his fingers prick at her skin, drawing circles on her back… His actions were hidden by her entire body, for his fingers were playing with the hem of her shirt near her back, where no one else could see him.

"I don't really like an audience Sam", he whispered huskily into her ear quietly. She shivered when his breath trickled down her neck, but she didn't say anything.

To be honest, she didn't like an audience either.

But his whispers. **Whisper** after **whisper** after **whisper**. Those whispers were the communication they shared, the things that only she heard. Not Jerry, not the students, not the police. Only her and only him.

It was weird, having something that they both shared.

He smirked against her ear, the curve of this mouth tickling her slightly, and then he moved back, leaving the cold air to hit her skin, leaving her shuddering once again.

"Next … _request_ Scam", Sam blinked when she heard Jerry speak.

Oh right, the hostages.

"Let's see. Who deserves to **die** today?" Sam froze when she heard that, her body becoming stiff. He was going to kill someone? Who? They were following all the instructions! He couldn't kill someone!

Scam felt the girl he was holding freeze up, and he quickly spoke to calm her down. "Don't worry Sam; it's no one **here. **In fact, I think you and Jerry would be _delighted_ at my next request!"

Sam furrowed her eyebrows, wondering who he wanted to kill off. He had a lot of enemies, but… he wouldn't kill Jerry would he? Or Clover or Alex or her?

His mouth traveled to her ear, whispering the secrets that only they would share.

"Don't worry. I won't kill you or you friends off, well maybe your friends, but certainly not **you **Samantha. You're too much fun for _that_."

Well, that wasn't very comforting.

"Jerry, prepare to kill off LAMOS."

_LAMOS? The alliance he's a part of? _

_Why would he want to kill them off? _

"You want us to kill them?" Sam asked, her jaw open in shock. Even Jerry seemed to be in shock, stuttering as he spoke.

"S-S-Scam, you can't possibly expect me to **kill**—"

"Oh, yes I do." Scam said bluntly, and the students before him did not seem as shocked that a terrorist would want to kill people; they were only confused as to what was happening.

Sam turned her head to him again, not caring if she would come close to his face again. It did not matter right now; right now, she had to find out how to convince Scam to not kill the remaining members of LAMOS off. They may be criminals, but WOOHP wasn't in charge of death sentences!

"Scam, you can't expect Jerry to—"

Scam turned to her and cut her off. "Sam, there's **a lot **about WOOHP that you don't know. You think they can't issue death sentences? You think that WOOHP can't do anything bad?"

…

"You're naïve if you think that Sam", Scam whispered, and Sam found herself looking into his eyes and feeling that he was telling the truth.

_**Is**__ he telling the truth? _

Scam turned away from her and continued to talk to Jerry as if nothing happened between him and Sam.

_He can't be… It's Scam. _

Scam continued his request to kill off the other members of LAMOS.

"I want Boogie Gus, Myrna Beesbottom, and Helga Von Guggen **dead**, Jerry, in 48 hours. I'm only being generous with the time because I know you still have _me _to deal with," he said, smirking as he did so.

Sam turned to him again, pushing thoughts about what Scam said earlier back in her mind, and asked, "Why would you want them dead?"

Scam closed his eyes and smirked, "They had the chance to see me up close Samantha", _something that you'll be doing very soon_, he thought, and continued to speak, "They know too many secrets that they don't deserve to know", _but if you prove yourself here today, maybe you will deserve to. _

Sam didn't respond to that; she only pondered over his words…

He would kill the people he worked with, just because they saw his secrets… Oh God, he wouldn't hesitate to kill her, especially because she was the enemy!

Oh God…

There was no hope. There was no way she was getting out of this alive.

She was going to die.

She was going to **die.**

Her body slumped in his grip, something he was aware of but did not comment on.

"Scam… Listen, there must be something else—"

"No", Scam said, glancing at the girl in his arms. Her face was in shock. Was it really that hard to believe that he didn't want the rest of LAMOS dead?

"Kill them off Jerry."

Sam gulped and blinked a few times before staring at the faces that surrounded her… She had to get them out of here; this was not the time to worry about her life.

"H-how many people Scam?" She asked weakly, her voice merely a whisper. His hand moved up her bare arm, his warmth traveling across the goose bumps on her skin, and he gripped her upper hand, and for a second, she could have gotten out. This whole mess could have been over; she could have freed herself and captured Scam.

But she was too shocked by reality to even think of doing so.

"One per person."

"No!" Sam yelled, outraged. He scowled, his arm moving to hold her tight in his grasp. She didn't realize the difference in his body movements, and continued yelling at him, "You're asking him to **kill **people! That means more people should be freed!"

Scam raised an eyebrow and spoke softly, as if trying to make Sam understand where he was coming from. "A life for a life Sam."

…

_How could he even think like that? _

He came closer to whisper in her ear, "You must understand me Sam, when I say I am doing you a favor. LAMOS was created to kill **you**, to destroy **you and your friends.**"

"You want that too…", she whispered slowly, her gaze set on the ceramic floor beneath her.

"I don't want to kill you Sam."

Her eyes snapped open. _What? _

"I never did. I only wanted to get my wishes fulfilled, and today, that is happening. What reason do I have to kill you?"

… _As crazy as his logic is… he has a point. _

_Right? _

Scam motioned three people to get out, leaving Michelle in the corner. Pointing his gun at them as they walked, they walked faster, and soon they were out.

"Back to the point! Your enemies are going to die, but besides me, we all know that there is **one other person **in LAMOS who I have not named yet", Scam said, interrupting Sam's thoughts.

_He must be talking about—_

"I'll be nice Jerry. In return for five people alive, you get to kill your own brother! What do you say?"

… _He wants Jerry to kill his own brother? _

"Are you crazy?" She hissed at him, but he ignored her and continued to taunt Jerry. His arm held onto Sam tighter, because of her constant struggling.

"What do you say Jerry? Five people **alive**. If you don't make a decision _soon_, I will kill off ten people!" He said excitedly, causing panic in the room. Everyone began screaming again and clutching each other but Scam only glared at them, which silenced them immediately. "The **good **news is that you don't have to do 10 things for me. See, there's a plus side to all this!" He mocked, smirking as he knew what Jerry's decision would be. What was one criminal's life to ten innocent kids?

Jerry began wheezing and Sam heard agents in the background try to calm down Jerry.

"STOP THIS!" Sam yelled when she heard agents speak of Jerry's condition. "Jerry I'll deal with this—don't worry—"

"Now Sammie you're ruining all the fun!" Scam mocked again, which caused Sam to turn her head around at him. Seeing her glare made Scam smirk more—she really was quite amusing.

"You're killing him!" She yelled, tears forming in her eyes. Although he wanted to feel sympathetic for her, he really did, he knew that this was a matter that could be dealt with later.

If he planned on keeping her, her heart would have to be hardened.

_So sorry Sam, _he thought with a bit of sarcasm, and said, "To be honest, I can't see anything wrong with that."

Her eyes widened and a tear fell from her eye down to his leg.

"Stop. This." She whispered harshly, heard by no one but him. "This is ridiculous. We're giving you everything you want. Just stop it. Enough is enough Scam."

"Is that so?" He whispered back, wanting to see how far she could go with this.

"Yes. It is. A gun won't be enough to stop you."

"And you will be?"

She gulped; it was something he noticed. He noticed the way her eyes were focused on him only, the way she strained the voice just to be able to talk, the way her face was scrunched up in a determined glare, a promise that she would be able to defeat him.

He would see about that.

"Yes. I will be."

A smirk formed on his face, something that no doubt confused Sam who might have thought he took it as a challenge, and she would be right if she was thinking that.

No wonder she was the most interesting of the trio.

"I look forward to that very much Sam. I hope you know that", was the last thing he whispered before moving away from her to talk to Jerry or whoever was on the phone.

"Your darling Sam has convinced me to reconsider my decision—", this was something she turned confused at, which he saw from the corner of his eye, "—so I will not force you to kill off your own brother Jerry."

_What the hell is he saying? _

"You still have to kill off the other three though; I do not care who does it or how. That means that there are 13 people left Jerry. Not 8. 13. That is all your fault, I hope you know."

Scam pulled Sam closer to him and whispered one more thing in her ear.

"_**If you find Terrance dead, don't be surprised."**_

He pushed her back but kept a tight hold on her. He didn't want her escaping now did he?

Sam's eyes widened as she realized Scam was going to have Terrance dead either way…

_There are 13 kids left, _Sam thought, looking around the room at the terrified students. _If killing Terrance is a way to get some of them out, then … I guess it's the only way. _

"Scam?" Sam whispered, hoping Jerry wouldn't hear her. He couldn't know she was doing this. "Listen…", Sam gulped before speaking again, ignoring the feeling of Tim's stare directly aimed at her. "Let 10 kids go… and I will kill Terrance myself."

She can't believe she said this, and her body was shaking as she thought of the idea of taking someone else's life away, but she had to. Her classmates didn't do anything to deserve this; they may be a bunch of jackasses and bitches at times but they did nothing wrong. They were innocent, and because of Scam's previous proposals, he was going to be declared innocent as well. But she had to stop Scam; there was no other way.

"You?" He chuckled, as to prove to Sam that the thought of her killing Terrance, or _anyone _for that matter, was preposterous, but inwardly his mind was laughing maniacally, for she was one step closer to working with him. Killing someone, no matter what the reason, would harden anyone's heart, especially someone like Sam.

She hesitantly nodded and he could see her fear. She was stepping into unknown boundaries where she had no control of the situation.

She just played into a trap he didn't even mean to create. Heh, how amusing. He had originally thought of her killing Terrance, but he couldn't drift away from the emotional and mental torture Jerry would receive if he was forced to kill his own brother.

But… the situation would prove even more advantageous if Sam was the one who killed Terrance for Jerry, for himself.

"And you want 10?"

While Sam nodded, he thought about the 10 people would make 3 people left, but as he eyed the students left in the classroom, his mind formulated a plan for revenge, and he realized that this opportunity couldn't have presented itself in any better way.

And opportunities like this deserved a reward in return.

"I'll give you 12."

Sam's eyes widened and she turned around to face him, surprised at his proposal.

_12… He'll give up 12 just to get Terrance dead? Does he really want Terrance dead? _Sam thought, scanning the room …_ Or does he just want me to kill someone? _

"Listen up", Scam said, standing up with Sam still stuck in his grasp, "12 of you are not going to die today by my hand. Trust me, you're very lucky that you have this girl", he pulled Sam's hair, "negotiating for you." Narrowing his eyes, he took his hand and pointed at different students. "You can leave, and you can leave, and you can leave…"

Sam's lips broke into a smile every time he told another student they could leave.

… _Killing one person… it will be worth it…. I know it._

And her smile continued to grow as he spoke. Her eyes followed the students who slowly walked up to the window, unsure of their actions, afraid for their own freedom, terrified of the guns Scam had pointed at them.

One by one, with some students helping others, the kids warned the police and jumped down onto the tarp.

_1, 2, 3, _Sam counted each student who was freed. _4, 5, 6, 7, 8. _Scam's hand that was resting over Sam's waist, holding her tight, was the same place Sam put her hand over. She couldn't help herself, and smiling, she held her hand over Scam's.

_Thank you, _she thought in her head and continued counting, _9, 10, 11, 12… _

Until one girl was left.

Michelle. Sam always thought the brunette senior hated her; she was pretty sure that Michelle's hinted glares weren't meant to be hidden.

Michelle stood to leave, but Scam stopped her before she could even think about escaping.

"And where do you think you're going?"

Michelle stood still out of shock. Her face was plastered with anxiety and worry, and Scam continued to speak, "I'm not letting you leave. Only 12. You're number 13."

Sam's smile died, as she realized that there was still one more innocent person left. Michelle might not have been the nicest person in the world, but Michelle did nothing wrong.

"Scam", she started to speak, but he interrupted her, and pushed her so both of them stood up.

"_You _want to save **this **girl!" Scam exclaimed, "She's been conspiring against you since you entered this room."

Sam turned around, before shaking her head. Scam was only trying to … to prove that Michelle was the villain, not him.

"I heard her making plans Sam", he said, pushing her towards Michelle, leaving Sam to stumble over her steps. "But the two kids who tried saving you stopped her." He turned to Michelle, who was now shaking with fear; how did this man hear her conversation?

"It just happens that they were the first few to leave… does that tell you anything _Michelle_?" He asked smirking as he saw Michelle's eyes widen with shock and fear.

Scam walked closer to Michelle while fiddling with the gun in his hand, and it took Sam only a few moments to stand in front of Michelle in a futile attempt to save her from Scam's wrath.

"Scam. Stop."

Scam smirked, chuckling while he brought the gun up to Sam's face. Sam didn't flinch.

"I'm not afraid of you Scam."

Scam's smirk only seemed to grow wider. "Is that really a wise choice?"

He walked closer towards her, making Michelle shake with fear even though Sam was willing to take the bullet for her.

_Wait… she's going to take the bullet for me? _Michelle thought, but shook her head. No… that couldn't be possible. It was just a trick, a trick.

Scam grinned, pressing the gun to Sam's forehead and placed his hand over the trigger.

"Do you really think I don't have the ability to kill you Sam? Without remorse? You know very well that I can kill you, with or without a gun."

Sam's face didn't change; she would not be afraid of this man anymore. She had enough of him terrorizing everything around him.

Michelle fell to the ground, shaking, but Scam continued to trace the gun across Sam's face, smirking, knowing that he wouldn't kill her. They both knew, but Sam wasn't going to say anything in fear that he would go back on his word, and Scam wouldn't say anything because it was too much fun making Michelle get what she deserved.

He always did enjoy revenge.

"Sit down Michelle. You won't be leaving any time soon."

Michelle nodded and sat, afraid that this man would kill Sam, and then would kill her.

Oh God… there was no way out. There was no way out!

Sobs racked Michelle's body as one thought repeated in her mind: _**I'm going to die. Oh my God, I'm going to die! **_

Scam gripped Sam's waist and pulled her closer to him, the gun still pressed against her cheek. He moved the barrel of the gun down to her neck, following the contours of her throat.

"You're not getting out of here alive."

But both Sam and Michelle couldn't figure out who he was talking to.

"Would you like that to be a promise, Samantha?"

He didn't need to say her name in order for her to figure out that he was talking to her.

Sam sighed and shook her head, knowing that at the moment, Michelle's life was more important than her own.

"Let her go Scam. She has nothing to do with this."

"As a matter of fact, she has everything to do with this."

He grabbed her arm and pulled her close, allowing both their torsos to touch each other, and the hand that was holding the gun to brush against her cheek.

"Her existence…" he whispered, "will mean your demise. I'm only letting one of you out alive."

She growled and tried pushing him away, "Then fine. Kill me."

Michelle's eyes widened.

"If one of us has to die, let it be me." Sam said scornfully through clenched teeth. She would not be afraid of this man, but she also wouldn't let an innocent person die. That was her job: to protect the innocent.

Scam raised an eyebrow, and pulled Sam backwards with him, so that he could whisper without Michelle eavesdropping.

"Would you really risk your life for someone who was conspiring against you?"

His lips traced the path that the gun had drawn over her jawbone and neck. His warm breath hovered over skin, sending small sparks of electrical bolts through her veins.

"I'm doing all of this for _you _Samantha—"

"You're crazy—"

"The wounds, the bullets, the fear, the terror, it's all for **you **Samantha—"

"Shut up! I don't care!"

His lips removed themselves from her neck, and his eyes glazed over with hatred, pure and utter loathing, because of her comment.

"Is that so?" He whispered, and he pushed her back towards the window. Pointing the gun at her torso, he pushed her back until she was leaning against the open window. He pushed the gun into her chest until she was leaning as far as she could, ready to fall.

"This woman, your precious Samantha, is going to die today! If anyone would like to say your goodbyes, do it now!"

He grabbed her hair in a fist and roughly pulled it towards him, leaving her to emit a small cry. Whispering in her ear he said, "I'll show you what it means to mess with me, Sam."

"Hey let her go!" Michelle cried out from the back of the classroom, standing up from her previous cowering position.

Scam scoffed, not even bothering to turn around to face her. "Like you should be talking."

Michelle scowled. "I know I made a mistake in judging Sam but that does NOT mean I'm going to let her die now! You're the villain, not her!"

"It took you that long to understand that?"

"SHUT UP!" Michelle cried, before running to try and save Sam, hoping she would get there in time, but it only took a second for Scam to press the trigger.

It took a second for a female body to hit the floor.

"SAM!" Cried Clover and Alex from below; at the moment they were trying to scale the walls of the school building, but were stopped when Scam declared that he would kill Sam. They couldn't risk their friend's life.

The shot was heard, which left chaos to play itself out. Police and students tried rushing through the doors, while helicopters and officers tried entering the windows of the room Scam was in.

But they all screamed when they saw a body thrown out the window. Everyone ran to catch it, but it was too late.

She was already dead, a bullet lodged in her chest.

It took a few moments for WOOHP agents to open the locked door inside the building, but the minute they entered they found no sign of Tim Scam, but instead, a message on the board, written with red ink.

_**MY LAST REQUEST: IF I GET TO KEEP HER, SHE GETS TO STAY ALIVE. **_

Clover and Alex were shocked that Tim Scam had managed to escaped, but he wasn't by himself. They were terrified of the fact that he had a hostage that he planned on keeping for eternity.

But secretly, although she was a nice person by heart, Alex couldn't help but think that she was glad it was _Michelle's _dead corpse thrown out of the window a few minutes ago, and not Sam's.

* * *

**(1) - I intentionally spelled "woohp" wrong.**

**Okay! I'm sorry this took a long time to get up, (a really long time), but hopefully the length makes up for it. **

**As said before, this was Cresenta's birthday present from (oh God… last year. Gulp). **

**I had SO much fun writing this. It was inspired by the episode "Last Resort" from House. **

**Thank you for the reviews! I'm so glad people liked it! **

**Please review this chapter as well. This is the end of Hostage Negotiations, and I'm sorry Cresenta, that it took a year to get this up. Sorry to everyone else as well. **

**Love,**

**Ivy**


End file.
